Date
by rry
Summary: Remus has a date for Hogsmeade, the date just dosen't know he's going out with Remus yet. Featuring a sexy Remus and a jealous Sirius. SLASH! [do i really have to say what pairing?] no like no read.... never thought i'd ever type that. ONESHOT


Remus stood next to the sink, dragging a brush through his golden hair, which last year Sirius had convinced him to grow out. It was now down to his shoulders... and Sirius still dreamed of running his fingers through it. Sirius watched from the door as the "object of his affections", or "true affections", brushed his slightly damp hair.

It was the first Hogsmeade visit of their sixth year and Remus didn't look like he was going to spend it with his friends. Simply because of what the werewolf was wearing; a tight pair of low rise jeans (that Sirius didn't even know Remus had), complete with a worn brown leather belt, a black long sleeve shirt that had a slight v-neck, a pear of old army boots Sirius also didn't know Remus owned, and a gold necklace with a ring on it.

"What's with the get-up?" Sirius asked once he was able to tear his eyes away from Remus's lovely ass in those tight jeans.

"I have a date," the blonde replied and Sirius almost fell over.

"You," he started, shocked, "you have a date?" He managed at last, eyes still wide.

"Mhmm," was all Remus said as he placed the hair brush down on the sink, "Do I look alright?" he turned and face Sirius, his arms held out to his sides, looking down at what he was wearing.

Sirius's eyes roamed over Remus's form, finally having an excuse to admire the other marauder; eyes roaming over Remus's neck to his chest, his hips, down his long legs and back up to his eyes. "Looks good ta me," he said finally.

A frown formed on Remus's face despite what Sirius had said.

"I just hope he'll like it," Remus mumbled and Sirius actually fell over this time. Remus ran over to his fallen comrade and knelt down next to him, "You ok?"

Sirius stared, eyes wide again, "It's with a guy?" Now, Sirius was known, by those that new him the very best, as a _very_ jealous being, and he was having trouble keeping the glare out of his voice.

Remus blushed and looked down, "Well, yes."

"With who?"

"Can't tell."

"Why?" Sirius's eye twitched. He _needed_ to know.

"I… um… haven't really asked him yet," Remus blushed and looked down, a hand coming up to mess with the tips of his hair.

Sirius twitched again, "Okay," and he got up and left for breakfast, it wasn't till noon he'd have his heart smashed when Remus went on his date.

* * *

Remus stood up and stared at the door after Sirius left. He blinked several times before shaking out his hair like a dog and sending little droplets of water all over the bathroom walls. He then walked back to the mirror and smirked at reflection. He just needed to see Lily for a moment and then his plan would be set, even though it had really already started.

* * *

Lily was rummaging through her purse in the common room as she heard someone marching down the boy's dorm stairs. 

"What's got your knickers in a bunch, Black?" She asked as Sirius neared the portrait hole.

"None of your goddamn business, Evans," and he disappeared through the door.

"Gosh," She mumbled as she heard another set of feet come down the stairs, these ones however, belonged to Remus Lupin. Lily looked over what Remus was wearing and decided that, "smashing," would work as the best reply.

Remus smiled as he walked over to where his friend sat, "Do I look good or what?"

"Or what," Lily teased, "Common, we have to stop by the library to finish this up." She rose out of her seat and started towards the door fallowed by the blonde.

* * *

"Stop laughing! I'm serious!" she giggled. 

"No your not, Sirius is a 'sexy beast'," he smiled as she grabbed his chin again and smeared the light cherry colored gloss on.

"A cording to who?" She asked.

"Whom," he corrected smiling, "And a cording to Sirius himself."

Lily snorted and whapped Remus lightly on the arm, "Really?"

Remus nodded then paused, thinking about what Lily had said before. "You know, you should just ask James out if you like him also."

Lily gave a weird pout-ish glare, "No, I want my man to be more mature than James is now. Did you see what they did to Snape last week? That was just cruel."

"He did deserve it though," Remus defended his friends.

"What'd Snape do this time?" Lily almost groaned.

"He called Sirius a 'disgusting blood traitor who deserved what ever horrible death came his way'."

"Oh my gosh," Lily said as she began to pull Remus's eye lid up to apply the eye liner and mascara.

Remus snorted slightly, "Sirius actually tried to avoid the fight."

"He did?" She asked as she pulled the mascara brush out.

"Mhmm, Sirius turned to walk away when I called Snape a 'smarmy git who didn't even deserve to walk the same earth as someone who was as brave as Sirius as to stand up to his whole family because he didn't believe what they were doing was right'."

Lily gasped, "You did not!"

Remus laughed and smiled, "I did, Snape threw the first curse and Sirius and James were just sticking up for me."

Lily laughed again, "Have to give 'em credit for that."

Seconds passed when Remus finally said, "You almost done?"

"Almost, just need some eye shadow on and you're done."

Remus wrinkled his nose, "I hate eye shadow, it's a bugger to get off," He paused, "I'm not wearing blush am I?"

Lily shook her head, "Nope, that'd be cruel. …Okay, done." She backed away from the table Remus had been sitting on and looked at what she'd done. Remus's lips where a light cherry red, his eye lashes looked longer than they already were, his eyes were out lined and actually looked a little bigger than they normal, and his eye lids had a light coating of gold to bring out the amber in his eyes. "Ya look great, he'll love it," and she handed him a mirror.

Remus smiled as he stared at himself, "Good, cause I'm never wearing this much make up again."

"But you will wear make again won't you?" Lily teased again.

"Don't be surprised if you 'misplace' your red lip gloss," He joked.

Lily gave a small laugh, handing the small vial over, "Keep it then, it's got your cooties now anyway."

Remus smiled and got up to go to breakfast, with Lily walking next to him and having a small conversation. Remus blocked out all the stares and gawks and small cat calls as he walked and Lily would glare at all offensive ones.

* * *

Sirius glared at his plate sitting innocently on the table. Remus was going to go out with someone, who was a guy, and it wasn't him! Of course, the image of Remus in those pants made it harder (in a couple senses of the word) for Sirius to stay made at Remus. He just got madder at who ever he was going to go out with. 

"Sirius, you okay?"

Sirius looked over at his friend James, "Yes," he growled while glaring.

James raised his eye brow, "Riiiiiiight and I'm going out with Dumbledore."

"…I hope to God you're being sarcastic."

"DUH!!! That's just gross, man." James scrunched up his face and stuck out his tongue. "What's eating _you_ is what I wanna know though."

Sirius was about to open his mouth to tell James to 'shut up' when a small murmur ran through the great hall and stole all Sirius's thunder. James and Sirius turned towards the double doors and, well, stared, Remus had just entered followed closely by Lily and by a wave of murmurs.

"Shiiit," James said as he watched Remus and Lily walk towards them to sit down, "So that's what's eating you." James was the only person in the whole school that knew of Sirius's attraction towards Remus, and what Remus was wearing was probably tearing up his friend, it was a 'you can look but you can't touch' outfit.

"He's going to Hogsmeade with some guy," Sirius muttered angrily.

"Damn, sorry mate," James said as he turned back towards his food and started to eat again.

"Hello," Remus said cheerily as he sat down next to Sirius and Lily sat next to James.

"Hey," Sirius forced out as he looked at Remus again and he noticed the gloss on Remus's lips, the eye shadow that looked just great on Remus, and his sinfully long eye lashes. Sirius bit his lip and looked back at his plate.

The four sat in silence for what seemed like hours when it was really only two minutes. Lily broke the silence when she asked Remus, "Hey, have you asked him out let?"

Sirius almost choked on his food and Remus smiled, "Not yet."

James sat there before leaning over to Lily and asking, "Who's he asking out?"

Lily shrugged a knowing smile on her face, "Dunno."

Remus reached up to undo his necklace and Sirius watched his every movement out the corner of his eye. Remus pulled the ring off the chain and slipped it on his left middle finger, then replaced the necklace. He ate a couple more bites of toast before the finally got up, "I've got a guy to ask out, bye bye." And he left.

Sirius stared after him, watching that perfect ass walk away.

"You really gonna let him ask someone else out?" James asked.

Sirius shrugged, back to glaring at his plate he said, "Let him do what he wants."

Lily wasn't quite as passive as the too boys though, 'I am _not_ letting all that 10 minutes of planning go to waist,' she thought. "What if he asks someone like Snape out though?"

Sirius blanched and quickly got up chasing after Remus.

Lily smirked.

"Sneaky," James said.

Lily smiled, "So, …wanna go to Hogsmeade together?" and it was James's turn to blanch, and nearly choke to death on pumpkin juice.

* * *

Sirius ran through one corridor to another, looking for Remus, but not finding him. 'Shit, shit!' he thought as he ran up his third staircase. He rounded the corner and almost ran _into_ Remus. 

"Hey," Remus smiled, "You run all the way here?" His thumbs were hooked into the jeans and pulling them down slightly and Sirius couldn't keep his eyes from trailing to the sliver of skin exposed and Remus's jutting hip bones.

"Y-yeah, I uh, forgot something in the dorms." He tried.

Remus smiled though, "It's Saturday, we don't have class, so why'd you really run up three stories?"

"I…" he started before he simply gave up and said, "I don't want you going to Hogsmeade."

Remus's smile faltered for a moment, "Why?"

"Because…"

"Not good enough, why?" Remus pressed harder.

Sirius stared, biting his lip as he stared at Remus's oh-so-kissable looking ones, "I…" he gave up on talking and grabbed Remus's shirt, pulling him closer roughly, his other arm wrapping around Remus's waist and pushing his lips on the other marauder.

Remus's mouth opened in shock and Sirius's tongue ran along his lip tasting the cherry gloss. Remus felt the hand that was bunched in his shirt come to rest in his cheek instead and he moaned a little as Sirius's tongue pushed into his mouth, and Remus began to kiss back; one of his hands finding its way into Sirius's long black hair and the other gripping onto the side of his robes.

Sirius pulled back panting, "What the fuck?" he breathed.

Remus smiled, "So…. Want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Sirius stood there for a moment, slightly socked, before a smile spreading across his face slowly, "Damnit, Moony."

Remus laughed, "So? You want to go, or not?" He wrapped his arms around Sirius's neck and waited.

"What if I say no?" Sirius asked; Remus had put him through a mini-hell, granted, it was only about an hour of it, but it was a hell all the same.

"I'll cry," Remus smiled.

Sirius, "Glad I said yes then?"

"Yes," Remus smiled and soon found himself against a wall, his legs around Sirius's waits and his own hands in the darker haired boy's hair.

Sirius smirked slightly as his hands dropped from Remus's back to grip that perfect ass Remus had. He gave a small squeeze and was rewarded with a moan.

Epilogue:

Almost a year later Sirius lay on his bed with Remus curled into his side, near sleep. He scooted down a little and whispered to his werewolf, "I love you."

Remus smiled, "I figured," he yawned, "I love you more, though." Sirius smiled, laughed quietly and then fell asleep, his head resting near his lover's.

* * *

THE END!! NO MORE!! Leave a review or go way loving my crap-shit story. …..Okay, so the ending in the corridor was a little unreal, but I'm tired, and I tried. I added the little epilogue 'cause I wanted them to say "I love you" but didn't want to write it into the part I already typed, okay? Now please leave, I have to pee really bad …..and it's about 3 in the morning so I'm a little tired too. Nighty night. 


End file.
